Stars
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Based off of my stories Running and Together. Cat and Robbie's wedding day/honeymoon. Cabbie fluff


**A/N: So I was gonna update Believe, but then I came up with an idea. With my stories Running and Together, you guys never got to attend Robbie and Cat's wedding! So here you go! Hope you enjoy:)**

**Narrator POV**

Cat's heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. Yes, they might have been engaged for four years but she never thought the day would actually come.

She was looking at herself in a long mirror. She wore a classic white dress, but it was more Cat-like. It wasn't long like the traditional wedding gown. It came about mid-thigh and was strapless. It was ruffled and had a pretty white lace floral design from mid-abdomen up.

Her hair was down and curly and she wore a pretty tiara with a long white veil.

She looked beautiful on the outside, but was nearly dying on the inside. Her palms were sweating and her heart was racing. God, she thought she was going to faint.

Then, as if breaking her from her trance, she heard the music begin to play and someone open the door.

"Cat?" Jade asked, as Cat spun around. "Are you ready?" She smiled.

Cat took a deep breath and nodded before leaving the restroom. Cat followed behind Jade as they walked through the halls of their former high school.

Yes, that's right. Cat and Robbie had decided to be married in the Asphalt Café of Hollywood Arts.

Robbie was hesitant about the idea at first, not wanting Cat regret it later in the future.

But she insisted, saying that Hollywood Arts was where they fell in love with each other and that was where she wanted to confirm their love for each other forever.

There was no way Robbie was going to deny that.

Jade could tell Cat was nervous by that fact that she wasn't talking. Cat usually never shut up.

"Don't be nervous." Jade chimed. "He's a love sick puppy for you. There's no way this night won't be perfect." She smiled, easing Cat's nerves.

Cat sighed dreamily; just thinking about how handsome Robbie looked in his tux gave her butterflies.

Before they knew it they were at the door with the other bridesmaids; Tori, Trina, and Sam.

Jade was the maid of honor of course.

All the girls were wearing pale purple gowns that had little white flowers along the waist line, all of them were strapless. Cat was going to pick pink, but the wedding was outside and at night. So she figured a darker color would really accent the moon and all the stars.

Jade looked to Cat, as if silently asking if she was ready. With one more breath Cat nodded.

Jade opened the doors and began to walk.

All of them one by one walked down the pale purple carpet, leading all the way to the alter. Cat held her breath, as she took her first step on the path to her future.

She could see him from where she was standing. He was wearing his dark grey tux with his little light purple bow tie. His hair was newly cut and he had that goofy/nervous grin on his face. Beck, Andre, and Rex (who was being held by Beck) were standing next to him.

Everyone in the audience turned their attention to Cat. She blushed deeply at all the eyes on her so she locked eyes with the one person she wanted to see.

Her prince charming.

Cat looked straight at him. He didn't seem to see her at first, but once his eyes met hers, there was no way they were leaving. She looked absolutely stunning. Just looking at her gave him butterflies and his hands got sweaty.

It felt like yesterday that they were laying in his bed, discussing the pregnancy scare right before he proposed to her.

Both of them could feel the tears pricking at their eyes as they got closer and closer to each other.

Lane had agreed to marry the two. He was standing next Robbie, admiring the connection that was obviously there.

It seemed like years, when really it was only a minute, but finally Cat was standing in front of Robbie, unable to look away from him.

'Hi.' She mouthed, giving him a tiny wave.

He chuckled lightly and waved back, staring at her adoringly.

"We gather here today, to celebrate the love and joy of bringing Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro into holy matrimony." Lane smiled at the two, who still haven't looked away from each other. "I believe you prepared your own vows?" He asked, looking at the two.

"Uh…yes." Robbie said hoarsely before clearing his throat and grabbing both Cat's hands in his.

"Cat…I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. We've had our ups and our downs, but our love is too strong to break over an argument about bibble." Everyone laughed, including Cat, remembering that they almost broke up because of that fight. "So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day…" He continued, starting to choke up a little. He wiped away a rouge tear. "I-I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who m-makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and e-ever. I love you princess." He smiled, reaching his arm over to wipe away a tear that was now streaming down her cheek.

"R-Robbie…" She started, taking a deep breath. "You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. We could have gone through hell and back but I still would have fought to be by your side. But most importantly, you are the love of my life…a-and y-you make me happier than I could ever i-imagine and more loved than I ever t-thought p-possible..." She stopped for a moment to take a shaky breath and calm down her tears before continuing. "You have made me a better p-person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of y-your life, which as of today becomes our life together. And I c-can't wait to see where o-our love takes us. I-I love you boo." Cat squeezed his hands tightly, never wanting to let go of them.

Robbie let go of one of her hands to take the ring out of his coat pocket. He kept his eyes on her watery ones as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Cat then reached into her bra, pulling out his wedding band. This got a soft chuckle out of Robbie and the rest of the people watching. Cat slid it onto his finger, watching his face as little tears also fell down his cheeks.

"And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro. Robbie you may-"

"I know what to do." He joked, getting laughs out of everyone. Cat giggled as Robbie grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. Cat grabbed his face, bringing her lips to his.

Her lips were parted slightly, letting their breath collide. It was passionate and sensual, everything they had imagined it would be.

Cat pulled apart, only to wrap her arms around his neck and engulf him and a giant hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you…" She just repeated, giggling as more tears fell.

Robbie smiled, hugging her back tightly before spinning her around.

Everyone applauded as Cat finally let go of him, taking his hand in hers. They made their way back down the aisle one by one as music began to play.

"_**Here I am,**_

_**Once again.**_

_**Felling lost but now and then…"**_

The reception was beautiful. Everyone was eating and having a good time. Cat and Robbie sat at their own table with the bridal party. Before the food was served, they went around and greeted all their guests and thanked them for coming. Then once they sat back down, the maid of honor and the best man made speeches.

Cat blubbered like a baby when Jade gave her speech. And surprisingly, Jade cried a little too.

Rex was the best man. And even though Robbie had to hold him in order for him to actually speak, it was heartfelt message that everyone enjoyed.

"Okay, let's give it up for the first dace with the bride and groom!" The DJ announced.

Cat blushed as Robbie grabbed her hand and brought her to the dance floor. Cat was excited because Robbie had chosen the song they dance to and Cat had no idea what it was going to be.

Cat smiled at him as he placed his hands on her waist. She leaned into his body, wrapping his arms around his neck as the music began to play.

_**Love wandered inside**_

_**Stronger than you**_

_**Stronger than I**_

_**And now that it has begun**_

_**We cannot turn back**_

_**We can only turn into one**_

"I love this song…" Cat whispered to him.

"I know." He smiled dreamily at her as they swayed back and forth. "I love you."

"I love you too Robbie." Cat gushed with a smile ear to ear. "I love you so much."

_**I won't ever be too far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate at all**_

_**Whenever you call**_

_**And I'll always remember**_

_**The part of you so tender**_

_**I'll be the one to catch your fall**_

_**Whenever you call**_

"You are so beautiful." Robbie smiled, resting his forehead on hers.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You look very handsome Robbie…" She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled back at her.

_**And I'm truly inspired**_

_**Finding my soul**_

_**There in your eyes**_

_**And you**_

_**Have opened my heart**_

_**And lifted me inside**_

_**By showing me yourself**_

_**Undisguised**_

"I can't believe it." Cat smiled lightly.

"Can't believe what?" He asked.

"That this is actually happening. You're finally mine. Forever." She smiled, tightening her grip on him.

"I'll always be yours." HE smiled, kissing her nose.

She giggled. "This is so perfect." She sighed happily.

"You're perfect." Robbie charmed.

Cat turned red again, shaking her head at him lovingly before kissing him sweetly.

_**And I will breathe for you each day**_

_**Comfort you through all the pain**_

_**Gently kiss your fears away**_

_**You can turn to me and cry**_

_**Always understand that I**_

_**Give you all I am inside**_

Cat gently pulled away before resting her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

_**I won't ever be too far away to feel you**_

_**And I won't hesitate at all**_

_**Whenever you call**_

…

"Robbie the cab is here!" Cat called out to him from the living room.

"I'm coming." He chimed, coming down the stairs with his suit case.

It was the day after their wedding and Cat and Robbie were flying to Paris for their honeymoon.

After packing up the cab and saying goodbye to everyone that had stopped by to wish them safe travels, they were driven to the airport. They got to LAX early so they walked around shopping in the little stores. Robbie bought Cat flowers, much to her pleasure. Cat then purchased some sleeping pills. She was terrified of flying and didn't want to be awake during the flight.

Robbie laughed at that, teasing her a little and calling her chicken. Robbie apologized straight after with a loving kiss and a bone crushing hug.

They were in love, that was for sure. Cat kept looking at her ring and playing with the band on his finger whenever they held hands.

She liked it when they earned smiles from strangers at how adorable they were.

Once their plane was called they boarded with their bags and found their seats.

Cat refused to sit by the window. Her reason being she didn't want to watch them plummet to their death if they crashed.

Robbie laughed a little and told her not to say that as he got into the window seat.

The plane ride was pretty normal. Shitty food, bad turbulence, rude people. There was guy snoring and a women who complained to the flight attendant about everything. Robbie watched little kids fight over crayons and an old lady read a book. There was little service dog that wouldn't stop barking and a baby that wouldn't stop crying.

And Cat was asleep for all of it.

…

Cat woke up once the plane had landed. Robbie was surprised that she able to sleep through any of that. Cat just shook her bottle of drugs while they grabbed their carryon's and exited the plane.

Of course, it was raining once they were outside. Normal weather in the area.

Robbie had booked them the Honeymoon suit at a nice hotel he found online. Cat was amazed by the cab drivers accent and kept asking him to say stuff, much to Robbie's amusement.

After a long car ride they finally made it to the hotel. Bell boys came outside to help them with their bags before carrying them to their room while Robbie checked them in. Their room was all the way on the top floor, the 36th floor.

They were exhausted as the entered the elevator.

Cat looked to Robbie. "This is gonna be fun." She smiled.

"Yeah, I've never been to Paris before." He said. Cat nodded in agreement.

There was a long silence as it seemed like it was taking forever for them to get to their floor. Cat and Robbie snuck sneaky glances at each other, blushing when they made eye contact.

Cat glanced at him, unable to stop thinking about how hot he looked in his black V-neck t-shirt and his new jeans.

You could almost say the same for Robbie as he acknowledged about pretty she looked in her little yellow sun dress.

Taking another glance, Cat's eyes met his except this time they didn't leave.

Cat lunged at him, pinning him against the elevator wall as she attacked him with her lips. He immediately grabbed her waist tightly as she ran her fingers down his arms. She bit his lip, signaling him to open his mouth as their tongues clashed.

Robbie kissed her harder, now pushing her against the opposite wall. Cat moaned as his lips traveled down her neck before connecting to her lips again. He slipped his hands up her dress, caressing her skin before they landed on her hips. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. She worked on the buttons on his shirt before she was distracted by him sucking on her neck. She moaned again before there was ding.

Robbie pulled his head up as the elevator door opened to reveal an elder man and women standing there.

Cat got off of him quickly, pulling her dress back down, wiping her mouth.

The man and women began to chastise the two in a language they didn't understand.

Cat just kept apologizing before her and Robbie bolted out of there. Once they found their room, Robbie used his key card to open up the door.

As soon as the door was shut Cat was pinning him against it, finishing what they had started. In one swift move she removed her dress completely before working on his clothing.

She hungrily took his shirt off before going to the zipper on his pants. They moved themselves around the room looking for the bed as their clothes were being thrown about. Finally, Robbie picked her up before slamming her against the mattress.

Their hands wandered along each other's skin as they teased each other. Cat giggled a little as he touched her in just the right places.

"Robbie…"

Soft noises escaped her lips as his lips traveled lower. Their minds went fuzzy after that and it was all a big hot blur as they made love to each other.

They now laid on the still made bed, their breathing heavy and their bodies glowing. Cat laid beside him, her head on his shoulder and one leg laying over his waist while she drew little circles with her finger around his torso. Robbie laid there staring up at the ceiling fan while he ran his fingertips up and down her spine softly.

Her hand moved up and down with his breathing and she liked it because she could hear his heartbeat.

She smiled as she felt him kiss her forehead lovingly.

"You're happy." He pointed out.

She nodded, continuing to draw on him with her finger.

"Robbie…" She whispered, looking up at him. "That was the first time we made love as husband and wife." She said, kissing his shoulder.

"It was." He smiled in agreement. "What did you think of it?" He asked teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy fashion.

"Amazing." She sighed contently, looking back down at his chest. They laid in comfortable silence after that, listening to each other breath.

"Robbie?" Cat asked softly.

"Yes sweet heart?"

"Yesterday…you looked so confident." She said. "I was so afraid and anxious about everything. About the future."

"Well wanna know what I did to prepare?" He asked her, holding her body closer to his.

She nodded.

"I went outside and lay on the grass. Then I looked up at the stars and I matched each one with a reason why I love you." He smiled.

"You did?" She blushed. "That worked?" She asked.

"Yeah but not for long."

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because I ran out of stars." He answered.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it!**

**Believe and DYFAM will be updated this week. Promise. Love you.**

**Review:)**


End file.
